welcome to my life
by Klausthehothybrid
Summary: A tvd and the original fanfic i do not own the vampire diaires or the originals the creator is Julie Plec all rights go to her i only own my characters and plot
1. Chapter 1

Taylor p.o.v  
Do you ever feel that your not like loved were you feel everyone hates you that's how I feel let me introduced my self. I'm Taylor Salvatore I'm 25 years old Damon older twin sister and prettier I love cars my favorite one is black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and if your wondering if I know that my brothers are alive then yes and that they fell in love with the doppelganger and are protecting her its sickening. I wish she would disappear and never to able to be find anyways I'm getting off topic anyways this story is about how Jeremy Gilbert ,Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood ,Klaus, Elijah ,kol, and Finn Mikaelson , Alaric Saltzman ,Silas, kai parker fell in love with me this is really bad but soon I find out why o and also i have powers to but don't Tell anyone only my brothers know well mystic falls here i come.

author note  
hi this is my first fanfic well on here but I have story's on Wattpad to my name on there is klausthehothybrid, and i changed there ages on here and. I know these are probably there real or not real age but I thought it would be weird for some of the guys to fall in love with a 25 year old ,and I know Taylor and Damon's age are the same Taylor was born before Damon so like a minute or so sorry if this is confusing but here are ages  
Jeremy: 17/21  
Elena: 18/23  
Caroline: 17/23  
Damon:25/176  
Stefan: 17/169  
Alaric: 27  
Finn:27-28/1039+  
kol: 27 /1000+  
Tyler: 18/24  
Klaus: 26-28/1000+  
Elijah:24-25/1025+  
Rebekah: 27/1000+  
Bonnie:17/ 24  
Silas:Age Unknown/2000+  
kai:22/40  
P.S. if you have any questions message me on here or on wattpad and Elena Stefan Caroline Jeremy Bonnie Tyler Rebekah will still be in school and Finn and kol and Alaric does not die through out the book they will age that's why i have the / and for the vampires that's there prement age and the age of the years they were alive kai and silas is not trying to kill the gang.  
thanks  
klausthehothybrid


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy gilbert p.o.v  
As i left the grill i wasn't looking where i was going and i bumped into a beautful girl she looked like she was 25 years old she looked like Damon i wonder if there related i bet caroline would love her oufit it was taylor_salvatore...

" omg i am so sorry i wasn't watching were i was going" i said  
" it's find my name is Taylor Salvatore " she said  
" my name is Jeremy Gilbert are you new in town and a you realted to stefan and damon salvatore " i said  
" yes i am i'm their sister do you know were they are ?" she said  
" yes they are at the bording house i can take you there if you want me to " i said  
" yes i would love that" she said  
" ok lets go " i said  
then we started walking towards the boarding house

author note  
sorry if it's short but i don't really think it is but i don't know about you guys so far i wrote 195 commet if you want to be in my story  
thank you  
klausthehothybrid


	3. Chapter 3

Matt Donovan p.o.v  
i was at the boarding house with everyone and the originals expect Jeremy he should be getting here soon as we were all talking Jeremy walked in with a beautiful girl. Damon and Stefan looked shocked while the girls were jealous of what she was wearing  
" TayTay is that you " Stefan said  
"Yes steffy its me " Taylor said  
"where have you been " Damon said  
"I was-" she said but she got cut off by Elena  
"Who the hell are you and how do you know stefan and Damon " Elena said  
"First don't get rude second I'm there older sister and third you must be katherine pierce doppelganger and fourth who are you people" Taylor said  
" well TayTay this is Klaus Elijah Finn Kol Rebekah Caroline Bonnie Matt Tyler Alaric Jeremy and Elena" Damon said  
"o..cool well I'm Taylor there older sister and Damon's twin " Taylor said  
"so you and Damon that you were older because you were born a minute before him " Caroline said  
"that's true " Taylor said

And with that everyone went back to what they were doing expect Damon Stefan an Taylor they were carching up.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor p.o.v  
As i was chaching up on what my brothers did when i was gone for along time i felt someone looking at me when i turn to see how it is it was elena she was glaring at me i did not know why but i think she was jelouse of me

" hey Tay you should sing " damon said  
" yeah tay " stefan said  
"no " i said  
" why not " caroine said  
" because i have not sing in a long time " i said  
" she's probaly not any good " elena said  
" ELENA she is a good singer " stefan said  
" yeah better than you and peases sing TayTay " damon said  
" fine Damon i will but because you and Stefan want me to but what song " i said  
" helo by Adele or fight song or Stand by you by Rachel Platten ''caroline said  
" i'll sing hello and i will sing the other ones later " i said  
" ok " they all siad then i stated singing

after i was finshed everyone looked at me like i just killed someone they loved  
" was i thst bad " i said  
"BAD BAD YOU WERE AMAZING " caroline scremed  
" yeah you were amazing " eveyone said


	5. Chapter 5

Elena Gilbert p.o.v  
what the hell this girl can not come in here and still all the attention from me i am suppose to be the center of attention not her Damon and Stefan is suppose to be looking at me and talking to me not her and i'm suppose to have them fighting over me not catching up over a stupied family reunion

" stefan can we go to the grill" i asked  
" not right now i'm catching up with my sister '' he said  
" but stefan you can catching up with her later i want to spend some time with you " i said  
"Elena he said no leave him alone " caroline said

now she's stealing my friends soon she may be stealing the people i love no i'm not like Katerina but i do have to say i would like to see what that is like but i cant tell stefan that i waant to sleep with elijah kluas and damon that would end are relationship for ever that can't happen but i could start acting different or distant of aact like she did or said something to me that may take the attention off of her and get everyone to hate her and then she may leave this may make me sound like a bitch but o well they all better watch out because if i don't get my way i will make then pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor p.o.v  
Elena keeps looking at me weirdly like she's going to kill me or something but may be it's my imagination wait go vampire's even imagine thing well in less you get bit by a werewolf yes but i don't remember getting bit by one as i kept talking to my brother's i notice that there where some guys looking at me crap what was there names o yeah Jeremy ,Matt ,Tyler Alaric ,Klaus, Elijah ,kol, and Finn kept looking at me I don't know why but its creeping me out  
" hey does anyone want to go the grill " I asked  
"sure" everyone said but Elena  
"OK" I said  
And then we started going to the grill


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus p.o.v

when we left for the grill I was thinking who this beautiful she can not be there sister she's too beautiful to be maybe she's my mate no she can't be I love Caroline not her is it possible to have two mates no I will have to ask bonnie to do her witchy thing to see  
author note  
sorry this is short I been really busy with school about this end and my birthday is about to cone up and I have to get ready for vacation.


	8. Chapter 8

Every guy p.o.v (except Stefan and Damon)  
Who is she she's hot I want her of I was not dating any one she would be mine and mine forever no one would take her away from me I I would kill them and make sure everyone knows that she's mine is it possible for human/vampire/hybrid/vampire hunter to have a mate I wonder if Bonnie can find out for me.

author note  
sorry it's short.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie p.o.v  
something is wrong ever guy this looking at Taylor why maybe they know her now some how but wait Jeremy Matt and Tyler and Kai and Silas could not know her they just met her maybe the originals have seen her before yeah that probably it or is it maybe the witches they probably no what to " _lameoso setea method veneficas mortuis" if_ anyone can hear pleases help me with this problem why is all the guys falling for Taylor Salvatore " I said  
"because there her mate " one of the dead witch's said  
ok well then that sucks my boyfriend found his mate that's also weird  
Author note  
I made up _lameoso setea method veneficas mortuis "_  
but _veneficas mortuis_ means dead witch in Latin


	10. Chapter 10

Taylor p.o.v  
I had have weird day all they guys were looking at me expet for Stefan and Damon they are now paying attention to Elena now that they like her but they will end up like they did before like really I hate that they live her but when I fall in love they say o he 's to old for you or no he will break your heart. But there allowed to date a person who wants all the attention and will do any thing to get it.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline p.o.v  
i use to like this where Klaus and Tyler fought over me now they are looking at Taylor Salvatore like she'd not pretty like really she taking all the attention a way from me Bonnie and Elena like ? I hate her now she's not like the queen of the universe I really wish she wasn't here now I'm happy for Stefan and Damon they got there sister back but I want my boyfriend to at attention to me not her.


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan p.o.v  
Why is everyone acting so weird every since Taylor came into town like do they like her or not do they want to be friends with her or not there was a lot of question s that went through my head right now maybe Damon will know I hope he does because if not then I don't know what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Damon p.o.v  
as i was looking for Taylor i hear Elena, Caroline and Bonnie talking so i listened in

"i hate her she came in there and stole all theattention from me'' Elena said  
" i know Tyler is not looking at me anymore '' Caroline said  
" same for Jeremy" Bonnie said  
"we need to to blame her on something so Stefan and Damon will get rid of her or kill her"  
" we can't kill Taylor because Damon and Stefan may find out " Bonnie said

Omg there trying to plane something on my sister no I will not let that happen I don't care if I love Elena and I don't care about her friends either they can die for all I care no one will hurt my sister or try to kill her or I with kill them no I would torture them were the would beg me to kill them


	14. Chapter 14

when we got there we seen something no one wanted to see

Taylor as kissing...KLAUS

"OMG shes kissing my man " caroling said  
"don't worry she wont be here for long " i said  
"who won't be here for long" said Jeremy  
"o ummmm Bonnie's other friend that she met when she went away" i said nervously  
"OK...so i'm going to go get a drink" Jeremy said  
"OK " i said  
" OMG that was close " i said  
"yes it was " Caroline said  
"we need to be more careful next time " Bonnie said  
" yes we do lets go get something to drink " i said


	15. Chapter 15

taylor p.o.v  
why do Elena, Bonnie and Caroline keep looking at mme like they want to kill me like i did nothing to them as i was still drinking and talking to stefan i was wondering what has all happend here  
"Stefan what is all that i missed while being gone" i said  
"well klaus came after elena and stuff" he said not looking at me  
" your you ok steffy" i asked  
"no damon stole my girlfriend and ever thing is messed up " he said while looking said  
"well damon should not of done that " i said  
" yeah well i wish everything was back to normal were i was dating Elena he was gone and-" he said and stop what he was saying  
" and i was not here " i said  
"no i was not going to say that " he said  
"then what were you going to say stefan huh " i said while almost crying  
"i was going to says umm" he said while trying to think of somthing to say  
"do you even want me here if don't then tell me and if so then i will leave and never some back " i said while a tear slip out  
" no i want you to stay tay" he said  
" really because you were about to say before you came here " i said  
" no tay i was not " he said  
" you know what i'm leaving and never comeing back i hope your happy stefan have a good life " i said while know crying and leaving  
" Taylor conme back i did not mean it please come back TAYLOR " he said/screeming at me


	16. Chapter 16

Damon p.o.v  
As i was drinking i hear Stefan And Taylor conversion i cant believe he said to her we have not seen her every since we have turned and he treats her like trash really that is messed up  
"what the crap stefan" i said  
"I did not mean that " he said  
"well we just lost are older sister " i said  
"I did not mean too" he said  
"well what are we going to now" he said  
"there is no we in this you have to fix this yourself " I said  
then I left him standing there .

 _ **sorry that its short**_


	17. Chapter 17

Taylor p.o.v  
what the fuck just happened why did he say that why what is the pain in my chest why do i feel like i need to be near some one this is confusing like i don't even think this is possible to have a soulmate like is that like for werewolf's or it could be for vamps like you can have 10 soulmates and get protected from people that want to kill you and also that means that if you get could you have them to keep you warm it would be amazing to have a soul mate or mates but I don't have one.


	18. Chapter 18

Taylor p.o.v  
Today is the day i find my mate your probably wondering what happen to you and Stefan did you leave did you stay did you for give him well i did stay i did not leave and i forgave him because he is my little brother and he did not mean what he said he literally hunted me down and begged me to stay any way so i am going to find my soul mate and your probably wondering how well the connection when you find your mate your mate you feel a pull to your mate so I'm going to let the pull me to my mate so here we go as i was walking the pull was pulling me to my mate when i got to where he was it was JEREMY GILBERT what the crap wait no its TYLER LOCKWOOD what ok I'm confused my mate pull is pulling in opposite direction ok that's not suppose to happen in less no i can't have more than one mate can I will have to ask a friend of mine so i will have to call her

"hello" she said  
"hey skyler i need to ask you something " i said  
" ok what is it Tay " she said  
" is it possible that i have more than one mate " i said  
"i don't know let me check" she said  
"ok" i said  
as she was checking i kept feeling the pull grow like they were heading towards me  
" Tay you there" she said  
"yeah " i said  
"well you have more than one mate" she said  
"ok can you tell me who" i said  
"no sorry Tay i wish i could" she said  
"ok bye sky" i said  
" bye Tay" she said  
as soon as i got off the phone with her Jeremy ,Matt, Tyler ,Klaus, Elijah ,kol, and Finn , Alaric ,Silas, kai walked over to me OMG are they my mates the pull is pulling to them OMFG its true what do i do do i run walk away or say i have to go to the bathroom crap there gtting closer ok calm down Taylor just walk away act like you cant see them so that's what i did i walked away i could feel them walking after me so i went to get something to eat when i found me someone to eat i did i could feel them watch me so i did not want to kill the poor thing so i did what i always do drink, give them my blood, compel them to forget about me and on with there day so that's what i did as in turned around i bumped into Jeremy  
'sorry Jeremy i did not see you there " i said  
"its fine ' he said  
"ok well i got to go Damon and Stefan want to have a family day " i said  
'o ok well talk to you later " he said  
"k bye " i said as i walked a way well more like ran away back home as soon i got there i called Stefan and Damon to the living room the came in and and sit down on the couch  
"i got a problem "i said  
"whats wrong Tay " Stefan said  
"is there someone after you are you sick" Damon said  
"on damdam I'm fine " i said  
"ok " he said  
"well my problem is i have more than one soul mate and your gonna hate them " i said  
"who are they " Stefan and Damon said at the same time "  
" Jeremy ,Matt, Tyler ,Klaus, Elijah ,kol, and Finn , Alaric ,Silas, kai" i said  
"WHAT " they screamed  
"yeah " i said while looking down  
"how do you know this " Damon said  
"i asked a friend shes a witch ' i said  
"you asked Bonnie " Stefan said  
"no i asked i friend i knew for a long time" i said  
"who is she whats her name " Stefan and Damon said again at the same time  
"her name is Skyler i meet her when i was looking for you guys we have been friends for a long time about 100 years " i said  
"ok we will ask Bonnie to make sure " Damon said  
"why skyler never lies to me she knows what happens fine she does " i said  
"we wanna make sure " Stefan said  
"you guys don't believe me " i said almost crying  
"we want to but" Damon said  
"but what you don't believe me trust me or what " i said  
"Tay we-" Stefan begin to say but i cut him off  
"you know what forget it ok I'm going to bed" i said while leaving  
"Taylor come back here " i hear Damon said as i walked in my room  
"no Damon goodnight " i said as i was laying in bed  
"Taylor come down hear now or-" i heard Stefan say but start to fall asleep and then i fell complete asleep


	19. Chapter 19

the guys (except Stefan and Damon)  
what the crap what is this pain in my chest when she walks away from me is she my mate (for the vampires/hybrids/witches) am i in love(for hunters/humans) why does it hurt so much like some one is trying to kill me i hope it stops maybe i should ask Bonnie.

Jeremy p.o.v  
As i was knocking on Bonnie's door Matt, Tyler ,Klaus, Elijah ,kol, and Finn , Alaric ,Silas and kai was there also knocking  
"what do you guys want " she said  
"well i have been having pain in my chest " i said  
"us too" Matt, Tyler ,Klaus, Elijah ,kol, and Finn , Alaric ,Silas and kai said at the same time  
"well i can tell you but you may not believe me " she said  
"ok try us " i said  
"you guys have mates and you share the same mate " she said  
"what that;'s insane " i said  
"it's true " she said  
"who is it than " kol said  
"Taylor Salvatore " she said  
"ok than thanks bye" i said as i walked away

 ** _Author note_**  
 _ **hey guys so what do you think so far**_

 _ **why do you think Bonnie is helping them  
do you think she's turning nice  
don't want to hate taylor  
or  
hurt the guys **_


	20. Chapter 20

Taylor p.o.v  
As soon as i wake up i heard yelling coming from down stairs it sounded like Damon and Stefan and Jeremy, Matt, Tyler ,Klaus, Elijah ,kol, and Finn , Alaric ,Silas, kai where fighting so i go dressed in for_my_story/set... When i got down stairs they stop and stared at me in tell Damon said something  
"Taylor i'm sorry about what we said last night " he said  
"it's fine" i said  
"no it's not fine we should of trusted you and believe you but we didn't't were bad brother's" Stefan said  
"no you not anyway i'm going out i have to meet up with a friend of mine she's coming in to town to talk to me about something " i said  
"ok what's her name ?" Damon said  
"Skyler" i said  
"o ok well listen they just wanted to talk to you about this hole thing and we do to all actually we all do " Damon said  
"we? who is we?" i asked  
"Me, Damon, Jeremy,Matt,Tyler,Klaus,Elijah,Finn,Kol,Alaric,Silas,Kai and Bonnie Elena And Caroline and Rebekah " Stefan said  
"ok then" i said  
"i know that Elena Caroline and Bonnie hates you but if they said anything then you can say what but please don't say anything bad about that you would regret" Damon said  
"ok but i got to go can we finish this later " i said  
"yeah " Stefan said  
after that i walked out and went to meet up with skyler when i finally found skyler she was the first one to speak  
"ok so i found out why you have more than one mate " she said  
"ok so why " i said  
"because so that nothing bad happens like Silas wanted to take down the other side well now he's not doing it because of you and Finn won't die and Kai won't kill anyone and Tyler won't turn human so everything will be good now " she said  
"...ok" i said weirdly actually i'm freaking out  
"so yeah whelp bye" she said and walked out  
what the fuck just happened i thought now i'm in my car heading back to the boarding house to get this other talking stuff over with  
as soon as i got there and walked in everyone was there Damon started talking  
"how is this possible " he said  
"i don't know " i said  
"she's probably lying i mean she could be a attention whore always wanting attention" Elena said  
"EXCUSE ME YOU CAN NOT TALK THAT WAY TO ME I'M OLDER THAN YOU YOU JUST WANT ATTENTION FROM EVERYONE YOU CRY WHEN YOU DON'T GET YOUR WAY YOU YOU JUST LIKE KATRINA YOU CAN'T PICK WITCH ONE OF MY BROTHER'S YOU WANT EVERYONE CAN SEE THAT DID YOU KNOW BEFORE SHE EVEN CAME IN TO ARE LIFE'S WE WERE A FAMILY EVERYONE GOT ALONG BUT NOW THEY HATE EACH OTHER SO I'M NOT THE ATTENTION WHORE YOU ARE " i yelled at Elena and i walked away after i said that i went to a spot were me Stefan and Damon use to go before Katrina came in to are life's this is are spot when i got there i broke down i started crying wishing that we were like before Katrina we always's had fun play around there was no fighting arguing no I hate you or trying to kill each other we weren't't't vampire's we did not want blood i wish we we back in 1964 before she came into are life's i did not realize everyone was trying to find me expect Elena And Caroline  
after my break down i went back to the boarding house and everyone was trying to find were i was when i walked in they stopped talking and looked at me  
"goodnight" i said and walked away to my room and went to bed after i change my clothes as soon as i hit the bed i was out like a light


	21. Chapter 21

Stefan p.o.v (after Taylor left)  
Why would Elena say that my sister is not a attention whore she had no right to say that i'm pissed now  
"you have no right to call my sister a whore how about you go look the mirror than you would find a whore " i said  
"EXCUSE ME I'M NOT A WHORE " she screamed  
"yes you are Elena" Jeremy said  
"HOW I'M I A WHORE" she said  
"well you got with Stefan but you broke up with him for Damon so that's a whore wait no that's a slut not a whore" Caroline said  
"so you are to Caroline you slept with Damon,Matt and Tyler " Elena said  
"actually was compelled by Damon" Caroline said  
"Damon there being mean to me " Elana said  
"so i an't your bitch no more" he said  
"and i am not helping you " Bonnie said  
"yeah me nither we found out what you want to do" caroine said  
"what is she trying to do " Klaus said  
"she want's to kill Taylor " bonnie said  
"WHAT " Damon,Stefan and jeremy,Matt,Klaus,Elijah,Finn,Kol,Alaric,Silas,Kai screamed  
"yeah she told me she wants to put someone to sleep forever and then later that day i heared her talking to her self about finally Taylor will be out of her way so she can have her boyfriends al to her self " caroline said  
"what thats a lie " elena said  
'no it's not i heard it to" Jeremy and bonnie said  
"let's see who's telling the turth" Damon said  
"ok how " elena said  
"comples you " Klaus said  
"ok fine" she said  
"do you want to kill Taylor and who are your boyfriends " klaus comples elena  
"yes i do and my boyfriend are stefan damon klaus elijah finn kol Silas kai" she said  
"no were not we would never eber date you" Klaus elijah finn kol silas and kai said  
"but i love you guys" she said  
"WE HATE YOU " Kol says  
'b-b-but I L-l-l-love you " elena says  
"where not your's where taylor's " he says  
"not for long " she says (taylor's back now)  
"goodnight" Taylor said  
"whelp i'm going to bed to" jeremy said  
"me to" Damon said  
and everyone left


	22. Chapter 22

Taylor P.o.v  
when i wake up i don't hear anyone so i go down stairs and there is everyone asleep on the floor i thought about pranking them dumping water on them so that's what it did as soon as The water hit them the screamed  
"WHAT THE HELL" they screamed i laughed  
'' what wrong" i said  
"were wet" Damon said  
"i know" i said  
"my clothes these are brand new " Elena said  
"omg who cares" i said  
"i do " she said  
"will you shut up o and i have a message from your ankle john " i said  
"no you don't " she said  
"yes i do he said tell Elena i am disappointed in her and if you don't believe me then ask Bonnie to summoning him " i said  
"ok Bonnie can you'' she said  
"yes i did something of his " Bonnie said  
"ok here" she handed Bonnie a ring  
"it was his before he died " she said  
"ok here it goes " she said  
 _"Swift on the heel thou comest, Thrice summoned by my spell, Thrice troubled by my burning. Come without delay."_ she said and john appears  
"hello Bonnie nice o see you again Taylor did you tell her " he asked  
"yes she don't believe me " i said  
"wait your disappointed in me why " Elena said  
"because you went crazy you like these guys love you they don't so good bye " he said  
elena starts to cry right after he sayed that but it may be fake  
"elena stop crying i know you did not love him or anything you hated john" jeremy said  
"i...hate...you...taylor...i...can't...wait..in..tell.. " she said while crying  
"atully i an't dying" i said  
"what " she said confused  
"Tatia Katerina" you can come in now " i said  
and the walked in  
"what b-b-b-but there both dead" she said  
"they was but when you know a powerful witch who can bring anyone back then you can get anything you want and there mad at you" i said  
"what why" she said  
"because you messed with Taylor " they said  
"what"  
"you see i know Tatia and Katerina even tho i hate her she will stick up fpr me " i said  
"how" she said  
"when i was visting a friend they came to me while my friend was praticing her magic" i said  
"ok " she said  
"ok guys do what you wanted i really don't know so i want to know " i said  
"ok"tatia said  
and then the started beating elena up and then they stoped elena was all black and blue with blood  
"umm ok i was not expacting that "i said  
"what she should not do that to you and don't worry no one is killing you" she said  
and then they left  
"so about yesterday i said  
"we are going to leave you tou guys alone" damon said  
so it's just me and my mates now  
"so" i said  
"did you know about this " klaus said  
"yes i knew about mates but i didn't know you guys were mine" i said  
"ok" klaus said  
and then he kissed me and i kissed back and then the all started to kiss me and then it got heated if you know what i mean ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Taylor p.o.v  
As i wake up i feel arms around me and ten people trying to sleep in my bed when open my eyes there was Klaus(on my right) Elijah(on my left) Jeremy(by my feet) Matt(at the end of my bed almost on the floor) and Tyler Kai and Silas Alaric Finn where laying on my stomach which i don't now how that's possible but it happened and do you ever get that feeling that you got to pee and you don't want to get up well i have to and now i can't get up so time to cal for help

''Damon help " i whispered knowing he can hear me  
"what " he said  
"i got to pee and i'm kinda trapped" i said  
"ok so" he said  
"just scream or something" i said  
"ok" he said  
and then he screamed which woke everyone up  
"freedom " i said and ran to the bathroom when i got out everyone was gone and down stairs so i got dressed and there was everyone even Elena  
"look who finally showed up" Elena said while smirking thing that Stefan and Damon where going to holler about me have sex with 10 guys at the same time well she has another thing coming to her  
"so what got a problem i had to pee if you want to know where i was " i said to her  
"Tay TMI " Damon said  
"really Day TMI" i said  
"yeah to much information" he said  
"i know what TMI means asshole" i said  
"ok then" he said  
"sooooooo" Caroline said  
"what" i said  
"nothing love Caroline was just talking about a party" Klaus said  
"well wait what is today's date " i asked  
"June 18th why" Stefan said  
"o no " Damon said  
"o yes " i said  
"no " Damon said  
"yes " i said  
"no "he said  
"yes" i said  
"no" he said  
"yes"i said  
"no"he said  
"no"i said  
"yes" Damon said  
"ha i win" i said  
"what unfair" he said  
"what happening" Stefan said  
"wow i'm hurt you don't even remember today is a special day for me and Damon" i said  
"what omg Happy birthday Tay and Damon" he said  
"wait today is there birthday" Elena said  
"yes it is '' i said  
" so who care's" " she said  
"everyone except you" i said  
"what ever" she said  
"really what ever Damon how about we do are tradition we use to do before we turned" i said  
"what no" he said  
"why not" i said  
"because it was stupid " he said  
"o ok" i said and walk away to my room  
why did he say that we always did that your probably wondering what's tradition we always did for are birthday well More and Damon would always go for a walk and prank to towns people and then we would celebrating are birthday with Stefan and dad well he would do it for me since he hated Damon but i guess Damon does not love me no more i guess it's time to well leave even though my mates are here but their's away to brake off you mate bond or connection you have to have a witch do it but Damon never said no before even after we became a vampire we stilled did it but stopped after he moved to here and now he wants to stop why that's how we always did that i gases he is rapped around Elena's figure o well i am going to visit my friend today so he will celebrate by himself or with Elena and the other's so here i am walking downstairs with a bag in my hand and of course Damon seen it  
"where you going" he asked  
"i'm going to visit a friend we always's go out on my birthday and do something " i said  
"but what about us celebrating ?" he asked  
"well i always celebrate with sky so i can't sorry day i have to go happy birthday " i said and walked out of the house  
as soon as i got to skyler's place i could no stop thinking about the old days when Damon me and Stefan was still human and there was no vampire's doppelgangers or anything just humans just regular humans i wish that i was human but i can't in less i take a curse which would probably kill me but i can not do that to my mates or any body so what the fuck am i doing i should not be doing this to my self you no what i'm forgeting about this day and i'm going to party.


	24. Chapter 24

Damon p.o.v  
why did i do that god i'm so stupid i should of known that she would ask that maybe i can find her and we can still have are party just the too of us and Stefan  
"Stefan we have to find her i did not mean that we have to do are tradition like we always do " i said  
"i know we will find her don't worry" he said  
"so whats this tradition were doing' Elena said  
"there is on we just me Stefan and Taylor " i said  
"what but i'm you girlfriend " she said  
"no your not ' i said  
"but" she said  
"there is not but it's just me Stefan and Taylor no exuse me i have to go find my sister" i said after i said that i left to find her when i got to this place called freya's Bar there she was drinking i walked up behide her  
"Taylor i'm sorry listen can we just do are tradition i know i said it was stupid but it's not " i told her  
"sure Day i guese let's go" she said  
and then were left  
 ** _(a/n i am going to skip to when they do there tradition and i don't any an idea's on this )_**  
Taylor p.o.v  
After we did are tradition we went home and we talked about random stuff and then elena decides she wants to sent on one of my mates laps  
"GET OFF HIM " i growld  
"no i don't have to"she said  
and then klaus pushed her off of him and she fake cired out complaning about her arm why does she do this god i wish she would go away or something.  
Elena p.o.v  
she's going to die she stole whats mine maybe if i act nice then i can get stefan and damon and the other's on my side then i can act like she is trying to kill me then they will kill her and then i can have them all to my self well not jeremy his my brother but i can have all her mates but jeremy to my selfs i would give jeremy to bonnie god i'm evil maybe i can just turn nice and stop trying to kill her.


	25. Chapter 25

_**here is the song that Taylor sings when she's sad**_

Taylor p.o.v  
why does today have to be the day that is always sad well my best friend died on this day also my ex-fiance died on his day too well that's a long story he was in the army and well he died **_(a/n basically like the video except it's her fiance)_** i just don't want to do anything to day maybe if i just hang out with my mates yeah that would be a good idea what there busy grrrr well man there is nothing to do this day is getting boring well could take a nap that's what i will do so that's what i did.

 ** _Author note_**  
 ** _hey guys sorry this is short i won't be updating August 3rd 4th 5th and on the 6th i will update._**


	26. Chapter 26

Taylor p.o.v  
Do you ever get a feeling that your boyfriend is cheating on you well thats how i feel right now so now i am going to see what this feeling is i hope one of my mates is not cheating on me because that would hurt me so as soon as i got were the pain was coming from i seen Tyler's house no god please no as soon as i walked in seen Tyler and caroline kissing omg why so i walked out i did not make any noise i guess that how you find out who your real friends are and how you hope your friends are as soon as i got home i walked up stairs trying not to cry as soon as i got to my bed room i broke down i tryed not to make any noise but it did not work i knew stefan and damon was going to check up on me and i was right i heard them coming up stairs they come into my room and sit down besied me  
"Tay are you ok ?' Damon asked  
"no he cheated on me how could he " i said  
"who " stefan asked  
"Tyler " i said  
"and i thought she was my friend " i sai d  
"again who" Damon said  
"Caroline" i said  
"ok so Tyler cheated o n you with Caroline " Stefan said  
"yes he kissed her " i said  
"i'm sorry Tay he don't deserve to be one of your mates" Damon ssaid  
" so what am i going to do know i can't see him because i will only hurt and i have to stay at his house on night because of the mate bond i cant go a day with out seeing him " i sai d  
"we will figure out a way " Damon said  
"ok well im going to bed " i said  
" goodnight " Damon said  
"night" stefan said and they left my room  
and i fell a sleep thinking what did i do wrong and am i not perfect for him  
Authors note  
hey guys i have writen this chapter four time's because my internet is ating stupied so this is not really the part i wanted to publish but i lost the part i anted to so here you go i will try to update tommorow


	27. Chapter 27

Taylor p.o.v (the next day after she seen Tyler and Caroline kiss)  
as soon as i woke up i heard screaming coming from down stair so i went down there and seen everybody down there i seen Damon on top of Tyler and Stefan i trying to get him off of Tyler and then there's the rest there just sitting there confused of hell so i just sit down next to Klaus and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him and the rest of my mates except Tyler joined us finally Stefan pulled Damon off of Tyler and he sit down so we all can talk Elena was the first on to talk  
"what the hell just happened ?" she asked  
"Tyler kissed Caroline and he is one of Taylor's mates" Damon said  
'what " Elena said  
" yeah right " Bonnie said  
"Taylor is probably lying " Caroline said  
"i have proof " i said and went to get my phone  
"here it is " i said showing them the picture  
"omg Caroline, Tyler how could you guys do that to her" Elena said  
"it was an accident " Tyler said  
"HOW IS KISSING SOMEONE AN ACCIDENT "Bonnie screamed  
"i don't know ok Caroline said she wanted to talk about a new boy that she liked and i told her to come over and we can talk about it and the next thing i know is she is kissing me and Taylor is running out the door crying " Tyler says  
"that's a lie Tyler and you know it you still love me you told me your self and you want to break the bond between you and Taylor " Caroline said  
"WHAT" everyone screamed except Tyler and Caroline  
"how about i do a truth spell" Bonnie said  
"ok " everyone said  
*after Bonnie did the spell*  
"Tyler is telling the truth " she said after she said that caroline got really mad and started screameing saying that i'm a whore and stuff and lets just say she's not going to look at any thing for a while.


	28. Chapter 28

Caroline p.o.v  
Shes going to die yeah i acted like i was nice and her friend but i was not she took what was mine and mine only wait maybe Elena and Bonnie are acting too i hope so because i don't want to loose my friends if not then i will fine another witch who hates Taylor Salvatore but maybe every witch hates her i am going to try to see if there are any out there wait what am i doing what's wrong with me why do i want to hurt Taylor after everything she did for me when i was hurt she was there when i was stuck on what to were she was there maybe someone has a spell on me maybe i will get Bonnie to check so that's what i did  
"Bonnie i need help i think someone has a spell on me " i told her  
"ok i will see" she said and she did a spell  
"its true hold on let me get it were they can't control anyone anymore" she sad and she did a spell again and i felt who ever that was controlling me gone  
"Bonnie thanks " i said  
"your welcome Caroline" she said  
"are we going to tell the others" i asked  
and we went to tell them  
"guys there has been someone controlling us to hate Taylor " i said  
"why should we believe you" Damon said  
"because i did a spell its true i got rid of them but you have to where this necklines or bracelets to keep them from coming back" Bonnie said  
"OK " they all said  
and they put them on  
''so who would want to kill me " Taylor said  
'' i don't know yet " Bonnie said  
"well lets find out " she said  
and we started searching for who would want to kill her


	29. Chapter 29

Taylor p.o.v  
who would want to kill me i did not do anything to anyone...o wait yes i did accidentally killed a one of my ex-best friends brother and they were witches so know i know who is trying to kill me  
"guys i know who is trying to kill me " i said  
"who" they said  
"her name is skyler i accidentally killed her brother " i said  
''why did you accidentally kill her brother" Caroline said  
"because i did not know that he was her brother " i said  
"o ok " she said  
"yeah i told her i was sorry and tried to bring him back " i said  
"but she never forgave you " Bonnie said  
'yeah " i said  
"do you have a pic of skyler " Bonnie said  
"no i don't but i got a necklace she gave me " i said  
"let me see it '' she said  
"ok " i said and handed it to her  
"she is the one who is trying to kill you but i can do a spell were she can't kill you and she will disappear " she said  
"ok " i said and she did a spell  
"ok there you go shes gone for good " she said  
"thanks bonnie " i said  
"your welcome taylor " she said  
_(line break brought to you by taylor )  
so here we are just now sitting there doing nothing when i starting sing safe and sound by taylor swift  
and everyone was looking at me as i sung i satop thinking i sung bad  
"what wrong do i sound bad" i said  
'' what no Tay you sound amazing " damon said  
"yeah his right " caroline said  
"yeah" everyone else said  
"ok good " i said after that everyone when to bed


	30. Chapter 30

Klaus mikaelson p.o.v  
do today is the day i will ask my mate to marry me i love her always and forever and the others will be with us touo i hate sharing but i guess i will have to here i go  
"Taylor " i said  
"yeah Klaus " she said  
"will you marry and them '' i asked  
"YES"she screamed and kissed me and the others  
my beutful fiance  
Jeremy p.o.v  
thank god she said yes  
Matt p.o.v  
YA SHE SAID YES  
Tyler p.o.v  
:) :) i'm sooo happy  
Finn p.o.v  
my bueatfal mat said yes  
Elijah p.o.v  
Mrs Taylor MIkaelson sounds amazing and the rest of the last names  
kol p.o.v  
i will always protect my mate  
kia p.o.v  
no one will harm my fiancé  
Alaric Saltzman p.o.v  
i will always love her  
Silas p.o.v no one will harm her or do anything to her  
Taylor p.o.v  
Mrs Taylor Gilbert/ Donovan/?Lockwood/Mikaelson/Saltzman/Bennett/Parker wow that's a big last name but o well


End file.
